You Don't Know Me
by ChannyLoliver
Summary: Jade uses a song to mend her relationship with Beck. BADE! First oneshot of 2013!


**A/N: I was in the shower and this idea just hit me. So I wrote it. This is my first Bade one-shot and my first one-shot of the new year. Yay! It was inspired by Tori Fixes Beck and Jade. This was written around midnight last night and I used spellcheck but I was tired so I apologize for any errors. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or "You Don't Know Me".**

"Jade! I know that you're afraid to break down your barriers, but why can't you just let me in?" He asks. It's a Friday night. We just came back from a movie and he kissed me after confessing that he had a crush on me.

"Because-" I sigh.

"I'm wrote this. Maybe you'll understand after hearing this…" And I start to sing. Acapella.

_You think you know me _

_But you don't know me_

_You think you want me_

_But I won't let you hold me_

_You think of me _

_And disregard just what you see_

_But listen to me_

_Listen to ME!_

I stop singing for a second but he urges me to continue and so I do.

_You push me back_

_I push you back_

_Harder, Harder_

_You scream at me _

_I scream at you_

_Louder, louder_

_I'm dangerous _

_I'm warning you_

_But you're not afraid of me_

_And I can't convince you_

_That you don't know me…_

I stop singing and start to speak. "It's not finished but- You see? I'm not a good person. I'm dangerous and if you and me get together, we'll both end up burned. I'm sorry that you kissed me, but I just…I can't do this with you, not now," Beck looks at me with pleading eyes. "Then when?" He asks, his voice cracking a little. _'Talk about melodramatic' _I think.

"I don't know…" I say before walking away. And, I think I have the next part of my song.

I'm up in my room writing the next part of my song. I think have the bridge done.

_And the longer that you stay _

_The ice is melting_

_And the pain feels okay_

_It feels okay…_

And that's when I realize one thing. I love Beck Oliver.

I'm in the HA Studio. I'm working on that song that I've been writing for a while now. The one about Beck. The guy who just yelled at me for flirting with another guy. I'm single! I haven't even given Beck an answer yet but he acts like I'm his property. I look at the paper in hand and walk out of the booth, re-write a few things and then go back into the booth. I start to sing but it sounds slightly off. I ask Richie, the soundboard guy, to turn up the sound on my mic but he acts prissy and sexist so I yell at him. That sexist pig deserved it. And then I start to sing again.

_You think you know me _

_But you don't know me_

_You think you own me_

_But you can't control me_

_You look at me_

_And there's just one thing that you see_

_So listen to me_

_Listen to ME!_

The music fades out as I stop singing. And then Richie beams at me.

"Great take!" he exclaims enthusiastically. I decide to take a break. I walk out of the booth and grab my water. I take a big gulp and sit down. I hope that when Beck hears this, he'll appreciate what I'm doing for him.

I've been with Beck for a few months now and he is the perfect boyfriend. He is the only guy who ever really _got me_. I really like him. I'm sitting in the back of the Blackbox Theatre. I'm working on my song. I grab my guitar and start to sing.

_You push me back, I'll push you back_

_Harder, Harder_

_You scream at me, I'll scream at you_

_Louder, Louder_

_I'm dangerous so I'm warning you _

_But you're now afraid of me_

_And I can't convince_

_And I don't have to_

_I think you know me…_

And I have my song. Great! Now I just need to sing it to Beck. But I need to find the right moment.

Beck's walking around the halls, asking people if they're participating in the Full Moon Jam. I' surely think that Vega would perform but, apparently, she has a throat thing. Whatever. Beck starts to approach me.

"Hey! Are you performing in the Full Moon Jam?" All I do is nod my head vigorously before running off. I have to go home and get something. I run onto my driveway and see that my parents aren't home. I run up the stairs and into my bedroom. I look under my bed before I finally find what I'm looking for. The song that I'm going to sing at the Full Moon Jam.

I finish the song and Beck comes up on stage to congratulate me.

"I've missed you," he admits. If this is going where I think it's going, then my song did it's job. I smile and look up at him.

"What're you gonna do about it?" I ask slyly. And then we're kissing. He asks me to get back together with him and I agree. Huh? The power of music amazes me.

**A/N: Please R&R and tell me what you honestly think. Also, please check out my other stories and my Victorious OC Contest. The OC contest is for my new story, Hollywood Arts: The Next Generation and the contest ends February 1st. Piece out, ChannyLoliver!**


End file.
